In recent years, the use of modular furniture has allowed flexibility and efficiency in the design of the office workplace. Modular furniture typically comprises walls or panels which are used to divide an open room thereby providing individual office spaces for employees and desired employee privacy. Since these panels typically do not span the entire height of the room, a desired openness is maintained. The panels are constructed from standard materials, thus they are cheaper than providing individual offices for each employee. If it is desired to reconfigure the office or move to a new location, the panels can be disassembled and reassembled with the desired layout. Accordingly, modular furniture using divider panels has become widely accepted.
Presently available systems for constructing office divider panels are typically provided in rectangular structures which may be assembled in a variety of manners. Assembly often requires securing panels together using nails, screws, or other semi-permanent coupling apparatus. Assembly of these panels can be time consuming as well as difficult. In like manner, disassembly of the panels can be as time consuming and difficult. Further, assembly of presently available room dividers normally precludes dismantling and subsequent reassembly in an alternative configuration. This is due in large measure to the need to provide holes and securing devices for the semi-permanent securing apparatus.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide divider panels and other types of modular office furniture which can be quickly and easily assembled. It is also desirable to provide modular office furniture which can be quickly and easily disassembled. The modular office furniture, once dismantled, should be capable of convenient reassembly in alternative configurations.